<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Wrong by SevenCandlesticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229847">Something's Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks'>SevenCandlesticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sisters, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby cries out in distress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something's Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts">CelesteFitzgerald</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yang!” cried Ruby.</p><p>The door burst open, eyes burning red, both fists up in a fighting stance. “Alright, show yourselves! Where are they, Ruby? Whoever hurt my little sister is gonna pay!”</p><p>As Yang cracked her knuckles, Ruby immediately cried out again. “Yang! It's Zwei!”</p><p>“Zwei?” her eyes returned to normal color.</p><p>“I think he's sick.” Ruby sulked, petting its head.</p><p>“Huh...” Yang came over, tapping on the little dog's nose. “It's dry.”</p><p>“Is that bad?”</p><p>“For a dog, yeah.”</p><p>“Oh no! Is he gonna die?!” Ruby's eyes welled up with tears.</p><p>“Nononono!” Yang quickly said. “He's just a little under the weather. Like... uhhh... a dog cold, or something. I'll let Dad know and we can take him to the vet tomorrow.”</p><p>“So... he's not gonna die?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Yang ruffled up her little sister's hair. “Don't scare me like that. I almost thought something happened to you!”</p><p>“I'm sorry...”</p><p>“Don't worry about it. Just don't be so dramatic next time.”</p><p>Ruby's cheeks puffed up. “I wasn't being dramatic!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>